


Hang All The Mistletoe

by lipeviez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Holidays, Mistletoe, Modern AU, Romance, Stark siblings and bff Margaery run interference, and try to play matchmaker too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipeviez/pseuds/lipeviez
Summary: Sansa didn’t want to go to the annual Baratheon holiday party. Her jackass ex would be there, likely trying to corner her under mistletoe. Her mother’s creepy friend, too. Mistletoe was a stupid tradition anyway. It wasn’t as if she ever got a kiss under one from someone she liked.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Hang All The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a belated holiday gift to my fellow Daensa fans.
> 
> Keeping things simple so I've made Jon a Stark, twin to Robb.

Sansa set her mug of tea down on the table and leaned back in her seat, eyeing her sister who was wolfing down a hamburger. Ten years ago, this would have disgusted her and she would have picked a fight over it. But now it was disgusting _and_ endearing. She and Arya have certainly come a long way. Having been at each other’s throats as children, once they reached young adulthood they both realized that the only ones who could mend and strengthen their sisterhood was them. And it was surprisingly easy once they accepted each other as they were.

“One and a half hours max, Arya.”

Arya wiped her mouth with a napkin and smirked. Sansa knew this negotiation wasn’t going to be easy given her sister was as stubborn as a mule but she had to try.

“Three.”

“Two and you have to be polite when giving my excuses to those who ask why I’ve left early.”

“Deal.”

“Shit,” huffed Sansa. Had she miscalculated somewhere? Arya wasn’t supposed to agree so quickly. She had prepared for a few more rounds of give and take regarding her attendance at the annual Baratheon holiday party. “You were supposed to laugh me off.”

“What can I say? I’m desperate to have my sister with me while I ignore Cersei’s stares at daring to date her husband’s love child.”

“And why isn’t Gendry going to be there again?”

“He and Hot Pie have been planning their trip to Braavos for weeks, remember? I don’t blame him, to be honest.”

“Lucky him. Maybe I should have planned a trip to Dorne or something.”

“Boohoo, you actually have to schmooze a little and prove you and Robb have what it takes to take over when Dad retires.”

“Shut up. I can do that in my sleep. You know why I don’t want to go.”

Sansa watched the amusement drop from Arya’s face, only to be replaced by a softness that her sister was still uncomfortable showing. But she was trying and Sansa appreciated it.

“I know. But don’t worry, we’ve got your back, Sans. Joffrey and Baelish won’t get near you and maybe you’ll actually have a fun time. Ygritte has to be out of town so Jon told me he’s taking Dany as his platonic plus one. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you… she’s your type, you should give it a shot.”

Sansa grumbled. Jon had told her about Daenerys, too. The Targaryen girl and Jon had become close friends soon after she moved to Winterfell and opened an Essosi restaurant downtown called _Dracarys_. As the owner of a local brewery, Jon made it his business to know all of Winterfell’s restaurant owners and got to know her during the renovation of the restaurant site. Jon made a dinner reservation for all the Stark siblings and their significant others during its opening weekend, raving about the restaurant’s owner and Sansa had been excited to check it out. The food was phenomenal and Sansa was captivated by the silvery blonde woman checking in with customers. When Daenerys Targaryen reached the Starks’ table, Sansa couldn’t help admiring her warmth as she interacted with everyone. But when violet eyes settled on her, she was tongue-tied and could only nod and smile at the woman’s gentle questioning. Daenerys soon moved to the next table and Sansa had sighed in disappointment.

She was of course frustrated by her inability to converse with the girl. Daenerys was gorgeous and kind, and her smile lit up a room. Sansa felt an instant attraction. Unfortunately, everyone else also noticed this and they spent the rest of the dinner trying to get her to ask her out. They were meddling and annoying, and with Jon’s and Ygritte’s nudges from one side, Arya’s sharp elbows in her other side (Gendry wisely stayed quiet), Robb’s and Margaery’s needling dares in front of her, and Bran and Rickon’s laughter at how she turned red in front of a pretty girl, Sansa dug in her heels and denied having any interest. She didn’t care that the blonde kept throwing glances her way from where she was sitting at the bar. And she certainly didn’t care about how her stomach turned somersaults whenever their eyes met.

That had been two months ago and Jon and the others had been a torrent of nagging ever since.

“Three hours and you don’t bother me at all about Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Done.”

*::::*

Sansa was currently standing in a corner of the ballroom at Baratheon Manor, tightly holding onto her drink and praying no one would make her move from her spot of safety. She wondered for the millionth time why the Baratheons insisted on keeping a small estate in the North and why they wintered here instead of the warmth of their main home in King’s Landing. They were her parents’ friends, and Robert Baratheon maintained a financial interest in Stark Industries, but Cersei and her ex-boyfriend Joffrey Baratheon did nothing but complain about the climate up here during the winter. Sansa was beginning to think Robert enjoyed torturing his wife. Joffrey hated it so much he rarely attended his family’s annual holiday party; she actually hadn’t attended the two that occurred while they were together because he wanted to be somewhere warm, and she avoided last year’s because the breakup was too fresh back then. But Joffrey was here tonight and already it was a nightmare.

She also wanted to curse whoever they hired as their holiday party planner and decorator because there were six bunches of mistletoe in the ballroom alone, as well as two in the foyer and one in the main hallway close to the kitchen. It was a stupid tradition, one that northern party-goers unfortunately clung to, and from the moment Sansa walked in it felt like she was avoiding a trap at every turn. Not even choosing a more modest outfit of a black velvet pencil skirt that went down to mid-calf and a dark blue turtleneck turned the eyes of Joffrey away from her. Fortunately, she walked in with Arya, Robb, and Robb’s wife (and her best friend) Margaery; her parents arrived earlier in the evening. They ushered her through the customary greetings with Robert and Cersei and then headed straight to the bar in the ballroom, pointing out all the danger spots as they went. Arya and Margaery tried to get her to sit at one of the tables but Sansa wanted to have freedom of movement and insisted on standing.

A feeling of doom fell over Sansa when her father called her over to speak with a few colleagues, shareholders, and family connections that went back generations. She made sure to get Robb’s attention and he joined her as she did her best to network with the North’s old guard, spouting off all the relevant highlights of the renewable resource technologies the Starks got a jump on before anyone else in the North did fifteen years ago and now they were a powerhouse in the industry. Things were going well until she was distracted by the entrance of Jon and Daenerys.

Daenerys was wearing a deep red, long-sleeved dress which went down to her knees and clung to her in all the right places, her shoulder-length hair loose and soft. The girl looked her way and smiled, and Sansa hadn’t realized she was moving towards Dany until she noticed Joffrey slowly working his way through the crowd in her direction. Gulping, she looked up and realized she’d been caught. She could run away but that sort of rudeness would reflect poorly on her father if she was obvious in her flight. Her indecisiveness was wasting precious time and just as she braced herself for an uncomfortable confrontation, she felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see her smiling brother Robb who leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Sansa let out a relieved breath. She was safe for now.

After that first skirmish, she tried to stick close to Arya. Unfortunately, her sister met up with her friends Jory and Lyanna Mormont and the three women frequently escaped outside to drink from the flasks the Mormont girls had brought with them.

Another close call came with one of Joffrey’s friends but Jon successfully outmaneuvered him by sliding through a group of people and pulling her into a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek.

“You’re a life saver, Jon,” rushed Sansa under her breath.

“No problem, Sans. You really need to avoid that stuff,” Jon said, gesturing towards the offensive plant above them. Sansa huffed and then her eyes widened when Daenerys soon joined them.

“Hi, Sansa. It’s good to see you again.”

She spoke as if Sansa hadn’t spent two months avoiding _Dracarys_ whenever her siblings wanted to go back there to eat. Her violet eyes twinkled. Did she know how that made Sansa’s heart race?

“Hi, Daenerys. Yes, it’s been a while. My brother dragged you to this ghastly party, I hope you don’t think poorly of the North after this.” Sansa mentally patted herself on the back for managing to stay coherent this time.

The woman chuckled and replied, “Please call me Dany. And don’t worry, I already know the best parts of the North. This party is only highlighting them.”

A meaningful gaze into Sansa’s eyes as well as a small smirk sent her heart aflutter. Did that mean what she thought it did?

Before she could muster the courage to explore the undercurrent of what seemed to be growing between them, Robb caught her attention and apologetically called her over for more business conversations.

Sansa nodded and turned back to Dany. “Maybe we can catch up more later?”

“I’d like that,” Dany said softly.

_::_

Failing to catch her under mistletoe hadn’t stopped Joffrey from trying to talk with her anyway. Thankfully she was either needed by her father, or one of her siblings ran interference so that she could escape him. Their breakup last year had been terrible. She’d had blinders on in the beginning of their relationship but casual rudeness eventually turned into insults and manipulation. After two years of thinking she could change him, Sansa had enough. She expected him to be angry but she hadn’t expected him to refuse to accept that she no longer had feelings for him. Constant texts and calls led her to change her number. He eventually relented in trying to contact her but in the few social situations where their families got together over the last year, he had tried to make a case for them to get back together. Tonight was more of the same.

Sansa was now at the bar, one of the safe spots of the ballroom but she would have to step away soon or her father’s friends would think she was irresponsible with alcohol.

“You need to circulate more, Sans,” a soft voice said into her ear.

Sansa turned to her friend Margaery. They met at university and were best friends ever since. A beautiful and intelligent girl, she brought her home over the holiday break one year and Robb was instantly smitten. The feeling was mutual and they married soon after Margaery graduated. Sansa was happy for them; she knew they were right for each other, and it helped to have her best friend in Winterfell. Her family had been oblivious but when things got really bad with Joffrey, Margaery had seen through her act and made her confront the realities of her unhealthy relationship. The breakup was her choice but it was Margaery that made her feel brave enough to get out.

“I’ve met with enough stuffy old men for the night,” muttered Sansa, taking her glass of wine and the brunette’s arm, and walking off towards the doorway of the ballroom.

“I wasn’t talking about stuffy old men,” smiled Margaery, looking towards the crowd behind them.

Sansa followed her line of sight and found Daenerys chatting with Jon and Robb. Her heart skipped a beat at the opportunity in front of her. And as if her heart needed another reason to seize up, violet eyes connected with hers and it was like everything else fell away. The only person in the room with her was Dany. And then Dany was walking towards her. Sansa blinked. She turned to ask Margaery a question but she was gone, and the woman was still coming. Was there a reason? Looking up, she noticed the mistletoe and eyes finding Dany’s, she saw the smile confirming her intent. Warmth filled Sansa. It was a stupid tradition but kissing someone she liked under the mistletoe, that hadn’t happened before and she found she wanted it. Maybe coming to tonight’s party wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

But then cutting right in front of Daenerys was Petyr Baelish, her mother’s slimy friend. He never tried anything when she was underage but after she reached her eighteenth nameday, all bets were off. She was twenty-four now and his inappropriate flirting hadn’t abated. One would think that rebuffing every one of his advances over the last six years would be enough of a hint that she wasn’t interested but not even outright rejections stopped his attempts. Fuck. Five people between them and he would be in front of her. She could already feel the eyes of nearby party-goers, waiting to see how this kiss would play out. It was too late to run.

Just as he was about to reach her, out of the corner of her eye she saw Arya barreling towards her; her sister’s shoulder knocked into Baelish, sending him into Cersei whose drink fell onto the floor. She shrieked at Baelish and he became too caught up in making apologies to return his attention towards Sansa.

Sansa was about to thank her sister when Arya’s strong hands gripped her face and pulled her down to receive a loud kiss on her forehead.

“There. Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Arya bounded away, calling out for her friends to join her outside.

Laughing, Sansa looked for Daenerys but it seemed Arya’s commotion had scared her away.

“I saw what happened. I don’t know why that man just won’t give up,” said Margaery angrily, reaching for Sansa’s arm and pulling her out of the ballroom and into the main hallway. “I thought for sure Dany had enough time to reach you.”

Sansa bit her lip and chuckled. “Is that why you disappeared on me? You park me under the mistletoe and leave, a lone wolf waiting to be gobbled up by a dragon?”

“Someone has to jumpstart that nonexistent love life of yours, sweetling. And I know you’re very interested in being gobbled up by that particular dragon.”

“Am not,” argued Sansa. It was a feeble denial and she knew Margaery saw right through her.

“I know the deal you made with Arya. She may not be bothering you about this but that doesn’t mean I can’t. You and that girl have something. Don’t let the fact that we all see it scare you away from making good on that potential.”

“So then what are we doing out here? Aren’t I supposed to be going after the girl in there?”

Margaery laughed. “I only wanted to be sure you had the proper motivation. Why don’t you try catching her under the mistletoe for a change instead of focusing on not being caught yourself?”

They walked back into the ballroom and Sansa spent the next half hour following Daenerys with her eyes, waiting for her to stand still under mistletoe. But whenever the girl did, Sansa was always too far away to get there before someone else. She did notice that Dany refused all those who attempted to kiss her. It seemed the dragon had no qualms brushing aside that tradition when it suited her and Sansa was envious of the woman’s confidence to do so. Sansa wondered what reaction she would get from her father’s friends and colleagues if she did the same.

Having no success, and realizing her promised three hours to Arya were up, Sansa decided it was time to leave. A plan formed to drop by _Dracarys_ soon so that she could ‘make good on that potential’, as Margaery so delicately put it. She brought out her phone and texted her brothers to say she was leaving, then texted Arya to meet her in the foyer in twenty minutes if she wanted a ride home with her.

Sansa made the rounds to say her goodbyes to her parents and Robert and Cersei, and then walked out of the ballroom into the hallway. Retrieving her coat from the servant in charge of coat check, she waited impatiently in the foyer. It was mostly empty; a few people leaving but she was alone for the most part.

Time was soon up and there was still no word from Arya. She kept checking her phone and hadn’t realized she was standing under mistletoe until a smarmy voice called out to her.

“Sansa Stark, not leaving before I get a proper goodbye, are you?” Joffrey clucked his tongue, eyes slowly looking up to make sure she knew the mistletoe was above her, and then looking back at her as if he was a predator who finally caught his prey.

She wanted to throw up. But she took heart from Dany’s earlier example of refusing to kiss anyone she didn’t want to. Sansa didn’t have to bow down to tradition if she didn’t want to, and she definitely didn’t want to with Joffrey.

“Goodbye, Joffrey. Happy holidays. And no, I won’t be kissing you.”

Confusion fell over him and he was about to reply when another voice called out.

“Sansa, darling, I’m sorry I kept you waiting. Arya said to leave without her.”

Daenerys rushed towards her, buttoning up her coat. When she reached Sansa’s side, she pulled her in for a soft kiss on the lips. Sansa had had a second to pull away before those lips reached hers but that second had been plenty of time for her to know she wanted them on her. When Dany pulled away, Sansa chased after her and caught her lips in another kiss, this one slightly firmer with a hint of tongue running along the blonde’s top lip.

Pulling back, they smiled at each other and Sansa enjoyed the slight blush that grew on the other woman’s cheeks. She wanted to kiss her again but they had to deal with vermin first. They turned as one to Joffrey, who was turning purple in his outrage and embarrassment.

“It was a pleasant party, Mr. Baratheon. I’m sure you have to get back to it,” said Daenerys politely, an edge of steel in her voice. “Ready to go, darling?”

“I am,” replied Sansa in a low voice, taking Dany’s hand in her own and squeezing tightly.

He gurgled a response and Sansa bit the inside of her cheek, nodding once at him before dragging Dany out the front door.

Once outside, Sansa laughed and was soon joined by Dany.

“That was amazing,” said Sansa breathlessly, looking out at the night sky then turning back to the girl whose hand she was still holding.

“I hope I wasn’t too forward, stealing a kiss like that before we’d properly…” Dany trailed off, seemingly nervous of Sansa’s response.

“Do you want to? Properly?” Sansa teased, tilting her head to the side. She didn’t know where all this confidence was coming from but she was going to take full advantage.

“A date. Yes. Many dates. And more kisses. Proper ones.” Dany appeared to find her footing now that Sansa didn’t look like she was going to explode on the girl.

Sansa grinned and glanced up. She looked down to see Dany’s gaze directed upwards. Apparently she’d missed this mistletoe on the way inside.

The blonde’s eyes fell towards hers and she quirked an eyebrow in a question. Sansa melted a little at the sight. She looked forward to learning all of the other woman’s expressions.

Pulling Dany towards her, she leaned her face down until their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. The girl’s eyes stared into hers then darted down, holding completely still, waiting for Sansa’s move.

“I think properly can start now, don’t you?” Sansa whispered, then closed the distance.

Sansa still thought mistletoe was a stupid tradition but she and Dany always made sure to hang one bunch of it in their house over the holidays, in a cozy corner out of the way of foot traffic where only those who wanted to properly kiss each other could tuck themselves away and do so without interruption.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
